1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to paperboard packaging, and in particular to trays made of paperboard material, including trays having a cover to form an enclosed container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, individual items of manufacture, even when shipped in significant numbers, have had individual packaging which is then inserted in a or other common outer container. In an effort to reduce packaging costs, manufacturers have considered eliminating individual packaging, relying on the common, outer package to protect the contents during shipment. Accordingly, interest has arisen in packaging components such as trays having increased strength.